


Wagon Train 100 words

by JohnHHolliday (Methleigh)



Category: 19th Century US RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 18:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Methleigh/pseuds/JohnHHolliday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becoming Known (and Biscuits!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wagon Train 100 words

John participated in but one wagon train - from Dodge to Prescott with Wyatt. The happiest months of his life after the war. He had ridden after Wyatt on a fast horse, overtaking him on the trail. Travelling then was leisurely, almost lazy - pleasant days riding quietly, always talking, thinking slowly, watching the sky and clouds. John told stories, his life, his thoughts; hypothesised; dreamt; explained; speculated. Wyatt listened, smiling beside him, present, replying with fondness; precise thoughtful brevity. John had felt... free. Oh, to be known! To speak without censor or expectation he feign conventionality.

And there were always biscuits.


End file.
